mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Orangu-Tango
Orangu-Tango, in inglese Oragutango (traducibile in italiano come Tango dell'Orango), è l'ottavo episodio di Donkey Kong Country TV. Trama Alla capanna di Cranky, Candy e Cranky stanno preparando le ultime cose per il Bananarama Festival, dove gli abitanti di Kongo Bongo si sfidano in una gara di ballo, chiamata Tango dell'Orango, dove il vincitore può ottenere un desiderio dal Cristallo del Cocco. Sebbene ciò possa essere un problema, nessuno è spaventato: Funky è l'unico ottimo ballerino dell'Isola e ogni anno chiede sempre una Tavola da Surf nuova. Re K. Rool e Krusha entrano nella capanna, dichiarando di non avere intenzioni belliche o criminali, ma solo per avvisare Cranky che anche loro si sono iscritti alla Sfida del Tango dell'Orango, in modo che così possa desiderare di diventare sovrano di Kongo Bongo, vincendo. Krool è sicurissimo di vincere in quanto, sebbene Funky sia molto dotato, Krool si è allenato per anni alle scuole di danza classica diventando un agile e leggiadro ballerino. Cranky non si spaventa ancora: il partecipante deve avere un partner che lo accompagni nella danza. Krool e Krusha lasciano la cabina. Cranky e Candy, temendo che Krool imbrogli per avere la meglio, fanno per avvertire Funky e DK quando il Cristallo del Cocco, mostra un immagine di Inka Dinka Doo. L'Idolo ha bisogno di aiuto da parte del proprietario del Cristallo: Donkey Kong! Per fortuna DK non parteciperà al Tango dell'Orango... E invece sì. Funky, facendo coppia con Candy alla gara, ha deciso di cedere il posto a DK, insegnandogli delle mosse di danza. DK però non eccelle nella danza come il suo amico, ma questi gli ricorda che "tutti possono ballare" e che se proprio non riesce, ci riproveranno l'anno prossimo e lui continuerà a eccellere alla gara. L'ologramma di Cranky fa la sua apparizione è chiede a Funky, DK e Diddy (lì presente) di dirigersi al Tempio di Inka Dinka Doo per vedere cosa è successo al protettore dell'isola e di fare in fretta, in quanto Krool ha preso parte al Tango dell'Orango. Intanto, al Covo di K. Rool, il Re sceglie Krusha come suo partner, purché Klump non finisca per pestargli i piedi con i suoi stivali. Offeso, Klump cerca di mostrare le sue doti di danza, facendo una ridicola e frenetica danza che Krool ordina di smettere all'istante per vedere come Krusha se la cava. Raggiunto in aeroplano il tempio, i tre Kong si avventurano all'interno. Diddy, un po' spaventato, è riluttante all'idea di addentrarsi nel Tempio, ma non volendo rimanere solo, segue i suoi amici dentro. Dopo un po' di fatica, Krusha compie il primo e tonante passo di danza. il più è fatto, ora serve solo alleggerire i suoi passi. I Kong raggiungono l'idolo di Inka Dinka Doo, il quale esclama: dicendo che è per salvare Kongo Bongo. I tre Kong provano a chiedere di fare almeno una stanza, avendo fretta, ma Inka è irremovibile e roteando la faccia sul lato arrabbiato, indica al gruppo la porta della prima stanza. Donkey si mette ad attraversare il primo corridoio, pieno di interruttori che azionano diverse trappole composte da Bastoni Appuntiti che spuntano con un determinato ritmo. Seguendo tale ritmo, DK attraversa incolume l'altra parte della stanza e le trappole si spengono, facendo passare senza pericolo Funky e Diddy. Krusha, intanto, non riesce ad alleggerire il suo passo e una volta fermo, Klump tenta di nuovo di mostrare le sue doti frenetiche di danza a Krool, il quale risponde "Desidererei che la smettessi". Seconda stanza. Funky idea un piano in cui ognuno di loro può affrontare una stanza a testa, in barba al fatto che la prova era per DK. Funky, però, passa indenne la prova: nessuna trappola è stata attivata. Ma quando DK attraversa la stanza è chiaro che solo DK deve superare le prove e la trappola si rivela essere delle botole che DK attraversa barcollando e senza cadere, fino alla fine. Subito dopo, Diddy attraversa la stanza non appena le botole si chiudono. Finalmente Krusha è riuscito ad ammorbidire il suo passo ed ha imparato a muoversi in maniera leggiadra. Compiacendosi dei suoi risultati, è fermando ancora i frenetici passi di danza di Klump, Krool si prepara a vincere la gara del Tango dell'Orango assieme ai suoi Kritter. Intanto, Candy e Cranky si disperano per il fatto che né Funky né DK siano tornati dal Tempio. Nel tempio, intanto, DK sta affrontando l'ultima stanza: uno stretto percorso su uno strapiombo con frecce che spuntano dai muri. Dimenandosi a colpi di danza per evitare le frecce, DK raggiunge finalmente la fine della terza stanza. Tramite una botola, i Kong vengono riportati davanti a Inka Dinka Doo. DK chiede se ora l'Isola è in salvo, ma Inka risponde negativamente. I tre decidono di andare da Cranky e chiedergli, dopo il Tango dell'Orango, un consiglio a riguardo. Mentre escono, Funky cade e si rompe la schiena. Ora i Kong sono nei guai fino al collo. Candy e Cranky cercano di trovare una soluzione alternativa per battere Krool, ma nessuna di esse risulta efficace. Krool, Krusha e Klump sopraggiungono e dopo di loro anche DK, Diddy e l'acciaccato Funky. Capendo cosa intendeva Inka Dinka Doo cone "Salva l'isola", Donkey prende il posto di Funky alla gara. Sicuro di avere la vittoria in pugno, Krool accetta la sostituzione. La gara del Tango dell'Orango ha inizio. Krool e Krusha fanno un figurone davanti a tutti i presenti. E' il turno di Candy e DK. Iniziando un po' maluccio, DK, ricordandosi di come ha schivato le trappole al Tempio, compie dei fenomenali passi di danza, con l'aiuto di Funky e Diddy che riproducono il ritmo del tempio con dei barili. DK e Candy concludono magnificamente la loro danza. Con un sondaggio, Klump dichiara vincitore dell'attuale edizione del Tango dell'Orango... Re K. Rool! Godendosi e prendendosi il suo tempo per ammirare il Cristallo del Cocco e (scherzosamente) pensare a cosa desiderare. Ma Klump, incoraggiato dai passi di DK, si mette a fare una frenetica danza della vittoria e Krool si mette a gridare: "DESIDEREREI CHE TU LA PIANTASSI!", sprecando inavvertitamente il desiderio. Imbarazzato, Klump da a Candy e DK il premio di consolazione: una lezione gratuita di danza. I Kremlings, quindi, si danno alla fuga e DK, Diddy e Funky si mettono ad attivare gli antifurto della passerella, scaraventando in aria i coccodrilli. Curiosi sul perché Inka abbia praticamente dato lezioni di danza sebbene Funky poteva fare di meglio, DK si avvicina a Candy e sta per offrirle una cena, ma le pesta inavvertitamente un piede, facendola arrabbiare. Personaggi * Candy Kong * Cranky Kong * Bluster Kong (citato) * Re K. Rool * Krusha * Inka Dinka Doo * Donkey Kong * Funky Kong * Diddy Kong * Generale Klump * Kritter Canzoni Anyone Can Dance (Funky Kong) Look at me, I can dance so gracefully (Guardami, danzo graziosamente)'' Gotta have some rhythm just to make the scene'' (Io ho il ritmo che mi fa da scena)'' Just feel the beat, hear it in your head'' (Basta sentire il battito, dentro la tua testa)'' Moving to your middle, ending at your feet'' (Muovi il bacino e finisci con i piedi) Anyone can dance (Tutti possono danzare)'' Anyone can do it'' (Proprio tutti quanti)'' Follow my lead'' (Segui le mie dritte)'' 'Cause there﻿ ain't nothing to it'' (Perché non richiedono niente!) Starts with a swivel, swivelin' free (Inzia a roteare, rotea, dai!)'' It's the balance in your hips that's key'' (Il segreto è l'equilibrio dei tuoi fianchi)'' Take your arms, wave them in the air'' (E con il braccio, inizia ad ondeggiare)'' Keep yourself from falling and you'll glide without a care'' (Non cadere, come spesso fai, e invece volerai) Anyone can dance (Tutti possono danzare)'' Anyone can do it'' (Proprio tutti quanti)'' Follow my﻿ lead'' (Segui le mie dritte)'' 'Cause there ain't nothing to it'' (Perché non richiedono niente!) You're gonna need style and personality (Ti serve uno stile e la personalità)'' To give you individu-viduality'' (Per darti una tua individua-dualità!)'' Don't be afraid to move the way you want to move'' (Non temere di muoverti come vuoi tu)'' Trust yourself and you will find your groove'' (Fidati di te e troverai il tuo io) Anyone can dance (Tutti possono danzare)'' Anyone can do it'' (Proprio tutti quanti)'' Follow my lead'' (Segui le mie dritte)'' 'Cause there ain't nothing to it!'' (Perché non richiedono niente!)'' Anyone can dance'' (Tutti possono danzare)'' Anyone can do it'' (Proprio tutti quanti)'' Follow my lead'' (Segui le mie dritte)'' 'Cause there ain't nothing to it'' (Perché non richiedono niente!) Anyone Can Dance (Donkey Kong) Look at me, I can dance so gracefully (Guardami, danzo graziosamente)'' Gotta have some rhythm just to make the scene'' (Io ho il ritmo che mi fa da scena)'' Just feel the beat, hear it in your head'' (Basta sentire il battito, dentro la tua testa)'' Moving to your middle, ending at your feet'' (Muovi il bacino e finisci con i piedi) Anyone can do it (Tutti possono farlo)'' Anyone can dance'' (Possono danzare)'' My moves'll hypnotize you'' (Le mie mosse ti ipnotizzeranno)'' Put you in a trance'' (Ti incanteranno) Can't you see, coordination is the key (Non capisci, che il segreto è la cordinazione?)'' It's my balance that takes hold of me'' (E' l'equilibrio che sta dentro di me)'' Take your arms, wave them in the air'' (E con il braccio, inizia ad ondeggiare)'' Keep yourself from falling and you'll glide without a care'' (Non cadere, come spesso fai, e invece volerai) Anyone can do it (Tutti possono farlo)'' Anyone can dance'' (Possono danzare)'' My moves'll hypnotize you'' (Le mie mosse ti ipnotizzeranno)'' Put you in a trance'' (Ti incanteranno) You're gonna need style and personality (Ti serve uno stile e la personalità)'' To give you individuality'' (Per darti una individualità)'' Don't be afraid to move the way you want to move'' (Non temere di muoverti come vuoi tu)'' Trust yourself and you will find your groove'' (Fidati di te e troverai il tuo io) Anyone can do it (Tutti possono farlo)'' Anyone can dance'' (Possono danzare)'' My moves'll hypnotize you'' (Le mie mosse ti ipnotizzeranno)'' Put you in a trance'' (Ti incanteranno)'' Anyone can do it'' (Tutti possono farlo)'' Anyone can dance'' (Possono danzare)'' My moves'll hypnotize you'' (Le mie mosse ti ipnotizzeranno)'' Put you in a trance'' (Ti incanteranno) Errori * Quando Diddy entra nel tempio per ultimo, il corridoio appare più piccolo di come sembrava. * Stranamente Funky è molto più sciolto da quando il Tango dell'Orango ha inizio. * Quando viene inquadrato Krool come vincitore, non si vede alcun Kritter sulle passerelle. Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità * Il tema su cui danza per la prima volta Krool è una versione tagliata della [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_J4CJ504LQ Danza della fata confetto del Lo Schiaccianoci]. * Funky esclama ad un certo punto "Come disse il tipo terminale: Tornerò!", in riferimento a Terminator. * L'episodio, in particolar modo la scena in cui Diddy e Funky suonano i barili, anticipa per certi versi Donkey Konga. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi di Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Donkey Kong Country TV